


Scented

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot just needs to know that his packmates are safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2015. Hope you enjoy :)

Eliot sniffed the air, searching for the two scents. Hardison was easier to identify, a metallic tang combined with gentle citrus element, and Eliot always tended to find that one first. The scent of Lucille was almost as distinctive to him, and while others might complain about the odor of sweat and stale food, Eliot loved the familiarity of it.

Fractionally calmer, he forced himself to concentrate on the other scent that he was looking for. Parker’s scent wasn’t as simple to verbalize – it was sharp and occasionally made his eyes water, but there was a softer, almost floral aspect to it hidden deep beneath. For almost anyone else with his scenting ability, it would repel and keep them away, but Eliot was drawn to it in a way he couldn’t explain. He found it eventually, emanating from the top of a nearby building, and he smiled to himself as he pictured Parker strapping on her harness ready to abseil down.

There was nothing about the two scents that was similar, and yet to Eliot's senses they were simply two parts of a whole - home.

With the knowledge that the rest of his pack was safe and secure, he took a deep breath, allowing their combined scents to calm and center him, and he began his Shift. For years he'd struggled, each Shift causing agonizing pain, until he'd met them. Now the Shift was second nature to him, the structure of his body changing him from human to wolf. Sophie once suggested that the ease was because he understood he could protect his pack in both bodies, rather than just one, but he wasn't interested in the whys and wherefores.

All that mattered was that Hardison and Parker were safe, and he was going to keep them that way.


End file.
